


Unusually Large

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has a problem, and sooner or later, it's going to ruin his fledgling relationship with Anthony.





	Unusually Large

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfloner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/gifts), [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts), [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts), [dendrite_blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendrite_blues/gifts).

> Soooo, the FrostIron Discord has a 'kink' for a specific thing. I somehow got roped into writing it. So I tagged the people who I knew would enjoy it. Hope you like :)

Things rarely went right for Loki. There was always something around the corner to ruin whatever he had managed to gain. Loki learned to prepare for disappointment and minimise his own losses (usually at the expense of others).

It was why he was more surprised than anyone when Anthony Howardson wanted him too.

Loki had quietly pined for the weaponsmith for a little over a decade. He’d been happy with friendship and long talks in the library or the other man’s forge. He’d never expected anything more—but when Anthony kissed him over a book on magic, Loki had instantly kissed him back.

He didn’t think about the consequences or everything that could _hurt_—all Loki had cared about was kissing the Aesir he’d wanted for years.

Loki was so swept up in the idea of _courting_ Anthony that for a few blissful weeks he couldn’t think of anything but the happiness of holding Anthony’s hand and kissing him. 

Yet, all too soon, it caught up with him.

It started small; a snide remark from Sif about his chance of ‘_holding onto the handsome Howardson_’. He’d scoffed and sniped back at her, refusing to be daunted—but then, he heard the giggles of some female townsfolk. Everyone knew the rumours of Anthony’s ‘_famed prowess_’ in the bedroom.

They were two unconnected comments, but they made Loki’s step falter.

He hadn’t taken Anthony to bed yet; they’d both been enjoying the slow pace and, in truth, Loki hadn’t been thinking about the next, inevitable step in their courtship. The moment he realised, he paled.

Loki had taken men and, less frequently, women to his bed, but there was a single problem that plagued each affair. 

He was… unusually _large_. It caused problems, and most people simply couldn’t… take him. It had found many people leaving his bedroom unfulfilled. They wanted something particular from him and though he would always find a means of satisfying them, he could see in their eyes that it wasn’t _enough_.

Loki didn’t want that to happen with Anthony. 

He tried to calm himself. Anthony cared for him; this wouldn’t break their courtship. Anthony’s cock would be more than enough to satisfy them both. It would be fine.

Loki managed to dismiss the worry from his mind for a number of days, but one evening they were at a feast, bored and both longing for it to be over. They had been whispering to each other all night; insults about the other guests, snippets of gossip they’d overheard, and what they would prefer to be doing rather than standing here.

Loki had been forced to speak with a nobleman and when the man finally departed, Anthony had leant in and murmured against the shell of his ear, “How dare he occupy your time and try to spend tomorrow with you.”

“I am the only prince who could understand what he is talking about,” Loki drawled, but he was smiling.

“True,” Anthony agreed. “But you are also the only prince who can have your mischievous, wicked way with me.”

Loki stiffened and sucked in a sharp breath. It wasn’t the words and the images it prompted (not _entirely_, because by the Norns it was a beautiful image he had fantasised about more than once) it was what it represented.

Loki caught Anthony’s dark eyes and flirtatious smirk. He swallowed around a dry mouth.

“You would want me to…?”

Anthony looked amused. “Were you under the impression I didn’t want you in my bed?”

“I-no, but…” his eyes flickered away. “There are different ways…”

Anthony’s hand touched his and Loki glanced back. Anthony was smiling softly. 

“And while they are fun and something I will happily experience and enjoy. It is you _over_ me, that I have long dreamed of.” Loki was sure he’d paled, but it must not have shown as Anthony remained unconcerned. He winked. “So, if you wish to tell that nobleman you have someone else to,” he smirked, “_attend_ to, I will hardly mind.”

A part of Loki yearned for that outcome, but the rest of him was terrified at Anthony’s reaction to his… condition. He eventually looked away and hid behind the only excuse left to him.

“I have enjoyed our slow pace. I… well, I would like, I don’t yet wish to…”

He trailed off, but Anthony squeezed his hand. When Loki looked back, feeling nervous, Anthony’s face was soft and without reproach.

“Then we shall. It is not an offer that has a time limit, Loki.”

Leaning up, Anthony placed a soft kiss to his cheek and Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the moment and Anthony’s affection. 

He should explain, Loki _knew_ he should tell the truth—but Loki wanted to wait a little longer before he disappointed the man he was coming to love.

* * *

Loki only managed another two weeks. He would have succeeded in putting it off longer if Thor hadn’t demanded they accompany him on a hunting trip. He begged to remain on Asgard but Thor was having none of it.

The trip itself would be horrible, they always were. They had become less loathsome with Anthony attending. In fact, in the last decade, the two of them had separated from the others, using the time away from their duties to talk long into the night and forget the rest of Asgard existed. It was that usual carefree manner that now had Loki worried.

A hunting trip would require them to pitch a camp for the night. He had been with Anthony for over a month, it would be normal, _expected_ even for Anthony to slip into his tent of a night. They were a publicly courting couple, if they didn’t spend the evening together, it would form gossip.

Loki knew, that if given the chance, Sif would spread every malicious rumour that came to her mind. She’d always found Anthony attractive and to lose him to someone she despised would make her especially bitter.

Yet, all of that would be manageable (he had weathered a thousand whispers in the past) – but he was not sure he could weather _Anthony_.

Loki cared for the weaponsmith so deeply and he didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t want to see another lover leave with disappointment in their eyes; especially not one he cared for.

He tried to tell himself that Anthony would respect his wish to take their time. Loki pretended he wasn’t full of fearful tension as they rode into the forests of Vanaheim. Anthony glanced at him on occasion, but Loki was a skilful liar and while Anthony knew him better than most, even he was not yet adept at reading Loki when he wished to hide.

Loki dreaded the evening and hoped the day would never come to an end – yet all too soon night arrived and they were setting up camp. Thor was loud and obnoxious as usual and the animal they had killed was thrown on the fire. 

It was the same as any other evening, only now Anthony sat right beside him, their arms and thighs brushing as they ate and drank. Thor declared they should have an early evening and no one disagreed. 

Everyone returned to their own tents, but Anthony’s gaze had lingered on Loki. He pretended not to notice - but standing in his tent with the glow of lanterns, Loki looked at his bed and knew he would not escape this time.

And, as if summoned by his thoughts, Loki heard the flap of the tent open.

“I would announce myself,” Anthony said, a smirk in his voice, “but I would hate to miss you changing into your evening wear.” 

Loki turned around to find Anthony smirking at him; the look was openly flirtatious as he dropped the flap of the tent and stepped further inside. Loki couldn’t even blame the other man for his presumption. 

They had privacy and no one would interrupt them. Loki could even spell the tent to keep people from entering. Anthony had always been welcome in Loki’s tent and if things were different, Loki would have all but dragged Anthony inside with him regardless of propriety.

Everyone might know that they were bedding one another, but tradition dictated that they were still too early in their courtship to be open about it – but Loki wouldn’t care, not when he could let the world know Anthony was _his_.

But his… problem complicated matters.

Anthony was oblivious to his discomfort at first. The other man walked up to him and slid a hand over his arm. He leant in and kissed Loki, like they had done dozens of times – but Loki didn’t lean into him or respond.

Anthony instantly pulled back, his good humour gone and concern in his eyes. “Loki? Is something the matter?”

Normally, Loki could never look away from Anthony’s beautiful eyes, but now, he couldn’t bear to see them. He stared at his bed; the reason for all his heartache and fear. The reason Anthony might yet leave him.

“Loki?” Anthony asked, his hand moving to take Loki’s and squeezing it carefully. “Have I done something wrong? Do you not want me here? Do you-”

“I want you,” Loki whispered, his voice rough with pain rather than arousal. “I want you in my rooms every night… but, I…”

He trailed off, but Anthony cupped his cheek. He gently encouraged Loki to look away from the furs on his decedent bed—a place he had long dreamed to see Anthony sprawled on wantonly—to catch the other man’s worried gaze.

“Loki? What is wrong?”

Loki swallowed. “I am wrong.” 

Anthony frowned; the expression full of stubbornness and argument, the kind that always came if Anthony disagreed with him. Loki hastened to pre-empt it.

“Or rather I am… large.”

Loki had not blushed since he was a child, but standing in front of the man he adored, whom he wanted to make his lover, Loki found his cheeks flushing helplessly. Anthony did not take long to catch his meaning. His eyes immediately dropped to Loki’s pants. He felt that the weaponsmith was suddenly calculating and measuring exactly how big he might be.

It only made him feel sicker and more mortified.

“I cannot… please my lovers. I am…” he couldn’t hold Anthony’s eyes. “Intimidating. Giant.” He laughed bitterly. “_Impossible_.” 

He wanted to pace and lose some of his nervous tension, but he equally didn’t wish to move away.

Raising his eyes, he found Anthony staring at his pants with continued disbelief. Loki knew Anthony might not understand, not until he was naked and aroused – but if he could assure Anthony that he need not be the one breaching, perhaps there was a chance.

“But, it does not mean we cannot be with one another.” He dared to cup Anthony’s cheek, encouraging the weaponsmith to look at him. Loki smiled hopefully. “Use nothing but your hands, or I will handle myself. You may enter me and we can-”

“Loki,” Anthony interrupted, still looking incredulous. “I am failing to see a problem.”

It was Loki’s turn to look confused. “I… I have explained. I am-”

“Large, yes.” Anthony’s eyes dropped down to Loki’s still hidden cock, and Loki was startled to see desire within his gaze. “I am very interested to know how large, and how long it will take us to get it inside of me.” 

Loki sucked in a sharp breath. “What?”

Anthony was starting to smile. 

“I fail to see something to be afraid of,” Anthony teased, amusement in his expression as well as fondness and affection. “Come now, you have issued me with a challenge, and I will not let it go untested.”

Stepping closer, Anthony’s arms wrapped around Loki’s waist in a gentle embrace. He shifted on his toes to kiss Loki’s jaw and then the corner of his mouth. It was at odds with his teasing remark, but it made Loki close his eyes and lean into the touch, fighting down a shudder.

They lingered there for a moment before Anthony asked quietly, all joking gone. “Is this why you have been avoiding spending an evening with me?”

Loki gave a sharp nod and Anthony kissed him again.

“I do not know who made you worry for this," Anthony said, "but I wish to find them and announce them an idiot before the realms.” Anthony’s voice lowered but somehow became even warmer. “You could not be more perfect for me, my Loki. The more of you, the better.” Loki felt the preluding smirk before Anthony said, “Do they not say that the bigger the spear, the-”

Loki whacked the other man on the head and shoved him away. Anthony was already laughing, and Loki found himself joining in; only his was tainted more with relief than anything else.

Anthony slipped back into his arms almost immediately and Loki didn’t fight him. He also brought up his own arms to hold the other man close.

He still didn’t believe it was possible and he felt a need to insist.

“If you change your mind-”

“I won’t,” Anthony interrupted firmly.

“_If_ you do,” Loki continued, “there are always other things we can do.”

Loki could sense the other man’s eyeroll. “We will not have need for any of those things, but very well, make a list. We’ll do them another night, once I have learned the joy of taking you inside of me.” Anthony smirked. “I expect to be unable to sit on my horse. We will have to stay at camp. It will be horrendous. You will need to tend to me as I lay in your bed.”

Loki snorted and fell easily into their usual teasing. “A prince waiting on a weaponsmith? It will never be done!”

“Oh, I believe it might be,” Anthony riposted. “How else shall I be recovered enough to kneel for my prince and learn to swallow around his girth?”

Loki’s breath was punched out of him as arousal flooded his veins. He caught a hint of a cheeky smile curling Anthony’s lips.

“Anthony,” his voice was rough, and this time, it was from nothing but desire.

Anthony shifted enough to catch his eyes, and the look in them made Loki’s pulse spike. Anthony’s fingers slid over his back and under his tunic.

“Now, my dearest Loki, shall we give the encampment something to be jealous about?” His smirk was devious. “I must warn you; I plan to moan your name until morning.”

Loki laughed, his heart racing with the deepest affection and softest joy.

“You are perfect,” Loki whispered, meaning every word and watching as an endearing blush heated Anthony’s cheeks.

He could have looked at the other man for hours, but Anthony leant forward and kissed him. Loki didn’t mind the distraction, as for the first time in weeks, he felt nothing but excitement for what was ahead. 

Because if anyone could prove Loki wrong and accept him for who he was, it was Anthony. It was why he was falling in love and it was why, despite all past expectations, Loki felt hopeful that this might just turn out right.

**Author's Note:**

> And then yes, poor else who glares at them the next morning because they spent _all night fucking_ and Tony and Loki are all bright-eyed and satisfied. 
> 
> And Thor complains, "you couldn't have done a silencing spell?"
> 
> And Loki all wide-eyed, "but you told me I wasn't allowed to use seidr this whole trip since it was cheating?"
> 
> And Tony all "and honestly, I doubt even a spell would be able to keep my voice down. Loki is just," *looks at Loki with the most adoring and desire-filled eyes that cannot be faked* "the _best_ I've ever-"
> 
> Thor = shouting, "STOP IT"  
Sif = *trying not to look a little grudgingly envious*  
Fandral = *trying to work out how he does it*  
Hogun = *trying to will away his hearing*  
Volstagg = *ignoring it for food*  
Loki = *beaming with pride, flattery and a hint of embarrassment, but mostly so delighted*
> 
> And suffice to say, Thor lets them go back to Asgard that day and since they're technically "away" for the week. Loki sneaks them onto Asgard and into Tony's home. Where they practice the art of taking Loki's cock all week long.


End file.
